


Confucius Says

by sherunswithwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherunswithwolves/pseuds/sherunswithwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating was never Stiles' strong suit and sometimes a friend is more than just a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confucius Says

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic for the Teen Wolf fandom and it was written for a fic gift exchange on LiveJournal. I haven't written solo fic in years so it's not my favorite work, but I thought it was cute anyway? Be nice and I will give you cookies.

Dating.

 

Six letters.

 

Two syllables.

 

One of the worst words in the human vocabulary if your name was Stiles Stilinski.

 

He’d been standing in front of the restaurant for what seemed like an eternity before a familiar face made its way towards him. “Why the sour face?” Derek asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. He tried his best to hide the glint of a smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

 

The cold air gave away the deep sigh that had escaped Stiles’ mouth, a puff of breath lingering outside of his lips. “I don’t know, maybe it’s the fact that I’ve been waiting out here for an hour and nobody has shown up? Or the fact that I let you talk me into wearing a dress shirt and shoes because it would impress this mystery woman you set me up with?” His glance turned towards Derek and it was full of anger, sadness, but most of all disappointment. Derek had known his dating history, what little of it there was, but he’d promised that he had someone that was perfect for him and he’d arrange a dinner date for them. Against his better judgment he had agreed to the arrangement and had been dragged through the mall with Lydia to find something that was first date appropriate.

 

“Maybe you should remember to bring your phone with you.” Derek replied, tossing Stiles’ phone up in the air for him to catch. “Scott said your date called twice but you left your phone in the locker room after practice.” That information didn’t seem to make the issue any better, he could hear the wheels in his friends mind churning, telling him that his date had probably called to cancel rather than to inform him she would be late.

 

Stiles checked his phone anyway, hoping that perhaps she had decided to text him or leave him a voicemail. Neither of which existed. “Maybe you should stop trying to play match maker, then I wouldn’t be standing out here looking like a dumbass.” He dug into the pocket of his pants and pulled out his keys, “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go home and drown myself in milk and cookies. Because that’s how I roll.”

 

He’d started to make his way across the parking lot when he heard Derek’s footsteps behind him. He knew it was Derek because he had a pattern to his steps, he’d learned that by the many moments he spent analyzing every part of his friend. From the way his right foot seemed to bare more weight in its step, to the way the muscles in his legs flexed with even the slightest movement. That was not where his mind needed to go right now so he decided to ignore the fact that he was being followed and make his way home.

 

Stiles spent the next week being tortured by the fact that everyone around him was in love and he was, yet again, the outcast whose date never showed. Scott tried his best to make more time for him but Stiles knew he’d rather be spending his time with Allison so he’d use the excuse that he had to go home to help his dad. Jackson, of course, didn’t make things any better. He’d given him so much shit about being stood up that Stiles was surprised he didn’t lose his cool and actually stab him with his fork. Lydia made it worse though. Her nicey nice approach she had to him these days just made him feel even worse about himself because she felt sorry for him and pity was one of the things Stiles hated to get from anyone, especially her.

 

Instead of driving home after school he had decided to leave his Jeep and wander through the woods. It was the only place he was ever truly alone, or that had been what he thought when he started this adventure. The footsteps that he had heard were not Derek’s, and the feeling he had gotten sent shivers down his spine. Regret, after fear, was the emotion that coursed through his brain. Regret that he’d decided he wanted to take a walk today.

 

The pain and the burning sensation were all that Stiles remembered when he woke up. He didn’t know how long he had been out but he knew it hadn’t been long enough. He slowly blinked his eyes open, glancing around the room. He was home and in his room, that much he knew. What had happened and how he had gotten there he wasn’t sure. “Decided to join the world of the living again?” Derek stepped out of the corner and walked towards the bed. “This is what happens when I tell you not to go out there alone and you do it anyway.” His voice was angry, but there was a worried tone behind it. He’d found Stiles about a mile from his home, some newbies trying to make a snack out of him.

 

Stiles winced as he pushed himself to sit up against his pillows. He didn’t think there was a single part of him that didn’t hurt right now. “I guess my date finally showed up, she’s a little more feisty than I expected.” he smirked a little bit, his joke falling flat on its audience. “That would have been the part where you laughed. That’s usually how jokes go.”

 

“Should I be amused that you were almost turned into someone’s dinner?” he asked from the foot of the bed. He was trying not to let his emotions get the better of him in his reactions to what had happened or the way Stiles was joking about it like it was nothing. He couldn’t understand why his feelings for him weren’t obvious. Everyone else knew, but Stiles was still in the dark. More concerned about the mystery woman he had supposedly been set up with to see what was right in front of him.

 

“Sorry.” Stiles replied, holding his hands up in a defensive response. “Didn’t realize it was that big of a deal to you.” He shoved back his covers and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He was up on his feet for two seconds before he almost met the floor with his face, but strong arms were there to catch him.

 

Derek’s usual strong features softened as he looked at Stiles, not realizing that he was still hanging on. “For being one of the smartest people, you’re really stupid.” He sighed and steadied Stiles, stepping back for a moment. “Your date was there that night. Just, not the one that you had been expecting I guess.” He said as he walked over to the chair to grab his jacket. “Make sure you change those bandages soon, and do not do anything else stupid. I’m not saving your ass again.”

 

The realization hit Stiles just as Derek grabbed the doorknob. “It was you.” he mumbled softly, but he knew Derek’s werewolf ears would pick up what he said. He held onto his side as he shuffled over to his friend, “You were my date? You were my date, and you let me leave and let me get shit on for the next week? If I could punch you and not break my hand I would. Punch you several times, actually, one for every day of the last week.”

 

Derek’s hand slipped off of the doorknob and he turned to look at Stiles, trying to get a read on what his friend was actually thinking. He hesitated before reaching his hand over and resting it on the side of his neck. Stiles’ lips had anger all over them, but his heartbeat was telling Derek otherwise. He rested his forehead against his and let out a breath, “Now do you really think that I get dressed up like that to walk around town?” he smiled, his lips brushing gently against Stiles’. “You weren’t the only one that Lydia helped.”


End file.
